


That Is All I Seek

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: No matter the occasion or the moment, there is nothing as riveting as exploring the mind and body of a love that is as unique as each snowflake is...





	

 

* * *

 

Even against the blistering cold weather that February brought in, Eli at that moment couldn't have felt any warmer. She stood on the beach watching Honoka stretch her arms out not too far from the shoreline and even with her back to her, Eli could see the smile on Honoka's face.

The reason being that this very beach held both woman's biggest memory other than meeting each other. It was the beach they stood with 7 of their friends many years ago as they embarked on one of the biggest moments of their lives & this place sealed how much they meant to each other and what they believed in.

Being back here as wives, reliving the moment and taking the spirit of the occasion in was the perfect way to spend any day and not just Valentines Day for Eli.

"Eli-chan!".

The cheery voice of Honoka's snapped Eli out of her musings as she watched her run towards her with full speed. Smiling, Eli opened her arms as the ginger haired woman jumped into them and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck.

She held her tight, her feet off the ground and twirled her around before gently placing Honoka down again and staring into her soothing blue eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?".

Honoka was glad Eli was holding her tight as her knees swooned at the way she had said it and that was something that Honoka could never get used to, hearing the simple but powerful words being spoken from the mouth she could spend the rest of her life kissing.

She placed her gloved hand on Eli's face and gave her a loving smile, "I love you too, so much so you better know that".

"I don't but it is nice to hear it" Eli teased and snuggled her face into Honoka's hand.

"Mean" Honoka pouted and Eli took the opportunity to kiss the puckered lips softly.

Honoka felt herself float off her feet again with the gentleness of the blonde's lips pressed snugly against hers and her arms holding her tight around the waist.

With the tide turning in, the waves were crashing in a haunting manner against the shoreline which sounded & looked as beautiful as the two there who were simply immersed in each other. Sure enough life brought both Honoka and Eli the ups and downs, trials and trenches they had to fight through but being able to hold each during the present made it worth it.

And pulling back to see each other's hazy eyes and fluttering smiles only cemented that further.

"You know, that day we came here I was so scared".

"Honoka? Scared? Never" Eli teased her wife to get her to smile again, "But in all seriousness, I know you were and yet you led us all without defiance".

Honoka placed her forehead against Eli's, "I couldn't have done it without you. As much as people saw me as the leader, I would've fallen apart and heck, I did a lot of times".

"But that's what makes a strong leader Honoka, being able to pick yourself up and those around you even when things were going wrong. I had so much admiration for you and that has only grown" Eli reassured before kissing her gently again and then moved her hand to hold Honoka's, "But you are human, a perfect one if I say so myself but you're entitled to be scared too".

Honoka felt her heart be flooded with a warmth that only Eli could provide and everyday that she woke up next to her, she silently thanked whatever had brought them together.

"Eli-chan always knows what to say" she replied and buried her head in the taller woman's neck whilst holding tight.

Eli smiled and ran a hand through the ginger locks, "That's because I know you but learning about this and other things is a bonus. I love that about you".

"I think Umi-chan called that being impulsive" Honoka said and Eli laughed softly at that one.

"Well, that's a word to describe you too but again, not a negative thing".

Honoka moved back again, a cheerful glint in her bright blue eyes that put the setting sky to shame. It would never cease to amaze her how easily Eli accepted everything about her without the bat of her long lashes. Her quirks, her still energetic personality, her stubborn streak; all of it and Honoka knew there wasn't a person like Eli on this earth that could do that with such ease the way she did.

"I really am lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you".

"That is lucky since I feel the same way about you and always have done".

A gust of wind skimmed past them both that brought them out of their reverie of thoughts, Honoka shivering slightly against Eli's body.

"Shall we go home?" the blonde asked whilst kissing the side of Honoka's hat clad hair and snuggled closer to keep her warm.

Honoka hummed in agreement but felt cosy pressed up against Eli the way they were but the speed of the wind picking up around them also brought about an icy variation of the cold especially since being on the coast.

Still, that didn't deter the duo who had managed to enjoy the day in each other's company and away from the distractions of the world around them, all disappearing into the background along with reality itself; sometimes it was necessary and needed.

But the night for them had only began as they fell into their usual routine of actions speaking louder than words when it came to showing each other just how enamoured they were for the other.

 

***

 

With the last of the suns rays diminishing beneath the skyline, a sleepy aura had settled above the town which made it all seem ethereal in a sense.

At least that is what it appeared in Honoka's lidded eyes that were facing towards the window whilst her head was on the pillow. There wasn't much registering to her at that moment other than Eli's body resting on her lower back and the blonde's fingers running up and down it whilst following the trail of kisses she was planting on her.

It wasn't even moments later that the two has stepped into their home that the overwhelming desire to strip each other bare and touch each other won over. Unlike a race, there was no finishing line but the goal being to speak in the language of bodies joining as one in the most sensual and soothing way possible.

And to Honoka who was breathing steadily with her arms beside her head letting out a soft groan every time Eli touched her, it indicated that the goal of loving was always a pleasurable journey to enjoy.

Eli herself couldn't take away her fingertips off of Honoka's skin as they travelled down her spine and dipped in when they got to the lower back, the curve melding into the fingertips smoothly.

"So beautiful" Eli murmured as if in a trance and even though she had spent years making that very journey over Honoka's body, she could never tire of it.

She couldn't help but marvel at the way Honoka's skin reacted to her lips trailing over the spine, the soft shudder from each cell and the way the goose bumps would stand alert when she aired her tongue up further.

"Eli" Honoka whimpered out and arched her back with each sway of Eli's tongue that was now swiping up a shoulder blade between kisses, "I need you here".

Now hovering over the shorter woman's body, Eli brushed Honoka's hair to the side and dropped her own body fully onto hers as she kissed her way round to Honoka's neck that was outstretched due to the feeling of Eli's lips travelling there.

"I'm here" she whispered whilst trailing a hand back down Honoka's skin, making a path from the side of her waist and then slid her hand under Honoka's naval.

Honoka moaned again as Eli sought her lips out to kiss her deeply, their tongues in sync as they brushed against each others but it didn't distract the feeling of where Eli's hand was sliding down and the action made Honoka push down into Eli's hand.

She gasped out, giving the blonde the opportunity to sweep her tongue around Honoka's fully before grabbing her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it further making the withering woman beneath her squirm.

Hearing Honoka need her like that fuelled Eli further to make sure that she felt nothing but pleasure ripple within her mind and body. She broke the kiss and moved her lips down the length of Honoka's ear. "Lift your body up" she instructed and when she reached the point she was seeking, the slick feeling of wetness engulfed her hand.

"Honoka you're-"

"I know" she interrupted knowing what Eli was going to say as she tilted her head up, "Please don't hold back" she pleaded.

Eli slid two of her fingers over Honoka's clit and felt the urgency that was needed for it to be touched and if the way the ginger haired woman wasn't already aroused enough, the motion of Eli's lips sucking on her neck was steadily going to take her over the edge.

With Honoka's hands clawing at the pillow and her centre pushing down on Eli's fingers, the dampness between the blonde's own thighs was building, her fingers rubbing the woman under her with precision as she aimed to tease the nub out of all the nerves that were on it.

Eli kept her lips stuck onto the nape of Honoka's neck as her free hand found itself over one of Honoka's hands that were gripping the pillow. She held her wrist down without adding too much pressure, not wanting to hurt Honoka whilst increasing the speed of her fingers dramatically and with the way Honoka was grinding down on them proved to be building them both up for a mind blowing orgasm.

One of many that they had reached together since arriving home and soaking up the love and lust that they felt.

Needless to say, the fire they had had never been put out after years of marriage and if anything, the sensation of craving each other reached new heights within time. That didn't come easy as keeping any relationship alive required an insurmountable amount of work to build it up.

It required compromise during hard times.

It required compassion during struggles.

It required communication for all moments.

It required passion that rivalled that levelled the first time.

It required love, love to be the building blocks for all the above attributes to even begin to work.</p>

And as Eli pushed up with a few more firm strokes to meet Honoka's now thrashing hips and quivering body, they could reap the rewards of years worth of carefully constructing their life, their home and their love.

It made every single moment of it worth it. To be trapped together in a world that nobody else could dare to break through.

A world that was perfection in Eli's eyes as she slowly twirled her fingers around to sooth Honoka's shuddering body as well as her own. To be able to whisper sweet nothings into her ear after making love. To be able to feel the sweat on her lover's body that she was responsible for. To make her moan out her name as she made her come. To feel her body flushed against her skin in a way that spoke the words, you belong to me.

That world was no different in Honoka's eyes either when she finally dropped her head onto the pillow and gasped for air whilst feeling Eli's lips soothingly kiss the back of her neck and the blonde's own body relax after going rigid during coming with her in harmony. To feel her lover wrapped around and on her protectively. To be able to know that the only person her body would react to in such a way was only going to be her. To need air because she took her breath away constantly. To feel the tender caresses marking her skin in a way that signified that she would only ever desire her.

That is all they wanted for each other; nothing less and nothing more and what a perfect balance that was for their little world.

 


End file.
